


It's not you I dream about

by Saysly



Series: Dialogues are overrated [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, HYDRA Husbands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Translation into English, omega Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Brock has nightmares. Always.





	It's not you I dream about

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мне снишься не ты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302983) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly). 



Alpha sucks his cock. Brock doesn't want the alpha sucking his cock. He wants the alpha to fuck him with his cock. But the alpha lies behind him, tightly pressing omega to his chest, and fucks him with long measured thrusts. Brock sways on a thick shaft that doesn't fit entirely inside, moving right in the hot mouth of the alpha. Brock's dizzy from the heat. There are so many feelings that he can not understand them. Alpha fucks him from behind. Alpha sucks him from the front. Alpha has ten hands and ten mouths.

Brock hesitantly reaches with his hand and puts it on the alpha’s head. He knows it’s forbidden to do that. He knows he can do that. His alpha has long hair. But not that long. His fingers tangles in thick strands. His alpha has an overgrown chin but he's never been so tough, literally scratching the delicate skin of his scrotum and thighs. Brock whimpers from the discomfort. From the wrongness of this discomfort. He tries to pull away from the alpha’s mouth and immediately pushes on his cock deeper. Brock whimpers with distress. Alpha kisses his ear right away and whispers something sweet. The alpha's mouth mercifully leaves his cock and Brock wants to burst into tears out of misery and relief at once. Alpha no longer scrapes him with rough stubble but alpha no longer caresses him with his tongue. Alpha fucks his hole.

Brock sobs but then the alpha’s mouth returns but now it caresses his testicles licking irritated skin as if asking for forgiveness. The touch of warm tongue makes Brock relax a little, and thick shaft fucking his ass becomes easier to take. His alpha has such a big dick that Brock is almost always hurt during mating, but alpha always helps him relax. However, he does it wrong now and Brock can’t submit. He blindly paws around releasing alpha's hair and alpha catches his hand and interlaces their fingers. Brock sighs contently delighted with the usual responsiveness, almost telepathic reaction of alpha.

Alpha’s other hand wraps around his cock squeezing unusually weak, kinda hesitantly as if Brock had upset the alpha with his whining and now he doesn’t want to touch his cock even with hand, even less take in his mouth. Brock whimpers, tries to dig his feet in bed and push himself up to get closer to the alpha's mouth to show where he needs his attention. Alpha chuckles behind him and without stopping his thrusts puts hand on Brock's belly. Alpha touches his cock head above fingers squeezing his shaft too weakly, teases leaking slit and moves his hand up to Brock's chest to caress his nipples. Alpha strokes the tensed nubs with one finger, gently, barely touching, and Brock goes lax. Alpha always does that, absorbed with something: a book, a movie, Brock himself; and that means that everything is okay. Everything is as always. Everything is perfectly right. Brock relaxes even more, and alpha thrusts into him to the root almost immediately, slamming his sack on Brock's perineum, and freezes giving his knot to swell. Alpha’s hand squeezes Brock cock, wet mouth sucks in his balls, teeth bite Brock on his nape, and Brock arches, pulsing around the growing knot and screaming from pain, and then he cums spilling down the hot throat.

Brock cums screaming in Jack’s calloused palm nearly biting him from the nightmare, or memories. He can't tell exactly when it was, where it was, or whether it was at all. He remembers only heavy fog of heat and a terrible feeling that Jack split. Most likely, it's just a few memories superimposed in his head on each other. Brock pants in Jack’s palm touching the salty skin with his tongue occasionally as if checking if that’s really him. Brock trembles clenching involuntarily on a heavy knot in his ass and gasps from the painful sensation, and he doesn't know how to calm down. Jack raises his palm to his lips and Brock licks his own semen. In the nightmare he spilled into alpha’s mouth. It was just a ridiculous dream caused by a stunning orgasm.

Brock cleans Jack’s palm, and meditative movements of his tongue completely calm him down, he finally stops trembling and hurting himself by squeezing the knot. He needs to fall asleep to make his body completely relax. He's afraid of falling asleep. He squeezes Jack’s wrist with both hands to stop him from leaving or splitting in two. To make sure he will be there when Brock wakes up next time. Sometimes he dreams he's still in the desert. That he made up Jack to escape from a reality full of pain and violence. That some stranger fucks him while he dreams of the perfect alpha reading his thoughts, taking care of him, loving him.

Brock often dreams that he wakes up in the desert, then he wakes up in the jungle, then in the hospital after being injured. Always alone. Nightmares look as real as normal life but they repeat themselves. This makes it possible to separate them from reality. Or Brock just convinced himself that reality is a dream, a nightmare from which he always wakes up in Jack’s hands.


End file.
